


Black and White

by Parzival



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Gwen and Morgana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parzival/pseuds/Parzival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin dulled his world while Arthur was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

When Arthur died the world became a bleak place for Merlin, he no longer saw it as a wonderful place. Everywhere he looked he saw traces of Arthur so in the end he just stopped looking, choosing to see the world as black and white thanks to his magic.   
He didn't return to Camelot, he stayed by the lake hoping Arthur would suddenly reemerge. After a while, when Gwen and everyone else had died he moved away. Merlin promised he'd return, but he never really had reason too, the time never felt right. So he travelled, far and wide, meeting people who brightened his world just a little bit, but like everyone else before them they left Merlin.   
When he eventually came back home Camelot was a ruin and all traces of the life he had lived had gone, along with everyone else. The dragon had said Arthur would return in a time of need but as Merlin watched civilisations fall and wars destroy he began to lose hope. As time passed others began to return to him, Gwaine was the first; a rugged Irishman this time who was still fond of his ale and apples, then Gwen and even Morgana. As Merlin found the people who he had lost so long ago, he hoped Arthur would join him again, but there was peace for now.   
So when Merlin heard the faint echo of 'Merlin' in the back of his head while watching TV with Gwaine it was completely unexpected. But it was Arthur, the colours he had dulled for so long bloomed into his vision as he sprinted out of the door leaving a baffled Gwaine in his wake. He had waited over 3,000 years for Arthur and he wasn't going to be kept waiting any longer. Merlin reached the lake in record time and his breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of Arthur for the first time in a long time.   
Arthur turned to face Merlin, the confused look sliding off his face to be replaced by one of pure joy. Merlin barrelled into him clinging him like he was a lifeline, burying his head into Arthurs neck. Arthur wrapped his arms around him hugging him tightly, Merlin wasn't the only one who had waited a long time for this.  
''Miss me idiot?''  
"Like you wouldn't believe dollop head."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic for this fandom and pairing. It hasn't been checked over or anything so thank you for reading, any constructive criticism would be welcome :)


End file.
